Dragon's Peak
Dragon's Peak is a small monarchy located on three large islands. The country is very small, but has a powerful economy. It's economy thrives on tourism. Many tourist come to Dragon's Peak because of the nice weather, and beaches. It only has a population of 345, but it grows another 50 each year. The country is ruled under King Ramses, an old dragon who is very kind, and wise. Ramses is respected by all in the country except his evil, Undead brother:' Vathek'. A dragon named Flavius serves as a guard to Ramses. It is an Adventure Pack level in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure. History Dragon's Peak was discovered in 1 AD, by elves who were exploring islands. The elves were sailing in a ship called The Wrecker, under the command of Captain Joshua Males. Joshua, and the crew, noticed that the island chain was too small for a permanent civilization, so they left the islands. Fifty years later, 50 AD, the children of Joshua's crew sailed to the islands. Aboard their ship were Boom Fiends, Arkeyan Hammahs, Dragonets, and Chompies (green and purple). The crew were dropping these dangerous things off at the small islands, so they couldn't harm the citizens of Skylands. When they docked the Chompies were let loose into the island, and the Arkeyan Hammahs were left in a giant pile, to rot over time. In 150 AD a pirate ship crashed into the sandy beaches of the island. The crew stayed there for a week until they were able to build a raft to leave the islands. When the pirates returned to Artisans City, they told everyone about their discovery. Sailors, and explorers became interested in the tale of this small island chain. So three ships set out towards Dragon's Peak. There were many dragons aboard the three ships, who will later populate Dragon's Peak with dragons. When the three ships arrived to the islands, they found the islands very nice and pleasant. There were no known predators, and the temperature was great. The dragons found many cliffs to jump off of, and fly through the nice breeze. The crew decided to build cabins to live in, and establish the new found islands as one nation under their leadership. In 151 Dragon's Peak had many neighborhoods, but the governors never got to establishing themselves as a nation. When word got out that the governors were planning to do so, but never did, some got mad. Many wanted Dragon's Peak to be a separate nation from Skylands, so the governors decided to do what the people wanted. On May 7th, 151 AD, the governors of Dragon's Peak established the three islands as one nation. They wrote a declaration declaring that the islands would be ruled by a monarch. All the governors thought they would become the new king, and fights started to happen. On May 23, the governors met together in the capital. Suddenly one governor pulled out his sword, and stabbed the governor sitting next to him. The third governor saw this, and ran off. Before he could get away though, the first governor threw his sword, and hit the running governor in the back. The murderer proclaimed himself king, and said that the other governors died of a heart attack. Dragon's Peak became an neutral nation, and did not take part in any wars. They traded a lot, and ignored the rest of Skylands. They remained untouched for a long time, and not much happened. The nation was small and inactive all till the 20th century. In 1908 Dragon's Peak entered a hard time. The current king of that time, a mabu related to the first king, had driven the nation into the ground. He had spent so much money on the military, that the government went broke. To fix this the king raised taxes, which just made more problems. Gold soon lost 36% of its value at Dragon's Peak, and trading slowed down. The mabu thought he was doing everything right, and thought the nation was fine. The citizens were mad, and a rebel army was established: The Freedomers. The Freedomers were planning to overthrown the king, and get a new king onto the thrown. March 3rd, 1910, the Freedomers stormed the capital. They killed all the guards, and workers. They broke into the king's office, and with no mercy killed him. The Freedomers took over the government, and appointed a dragon as the new king. This dragon is Ramses the I, the father of Ramses the II'the current king. Ramses the I took good care of the nation. According to Ramses, when he is finished with the throne, he knows who will take his place, though it is currently unknown who. Geology Dragon's Peak is very warm, and moist. Fog, and rain happens a lot during spring. Climate In the summer it's very warm on Dragon's Peak, averaging 88 degrees Fahrenheit during summer days. It doesn't snow on Dragon's Peak, because it's too warm. In the winter the temperature varies, usually it's 50 or 45 degrees. During spring it averages 54 degrees, and in summer it averages 88 degrees. The warm climate makes the beaches nice places to visit. Flora Dragon's Peak doesn't have much flora, because there isn't enough room for plants with the population. There are some vines, and wild grasses growing about. There are also many mushrooms, daisies, and some bushes. There are few trees on the islands, mainly just 80 known wild trees. Fauna There are few wild animals in Dragon's Peak. Chompies are everywhere here, and so are dragonflies. Mosquitoes are commonly found too, because of the warm climate. Culture Dragon's Peak is very influenced by German humans, who some how found a way to Skylands. The humans brought their German culture to Dragon's Peak, because the dragons there somehow understood their language. Music Because of Dragon's Peak German culture, music is very popular in Dragon's Peak. Dragons there like to listen to opera, pipes, and pianist. Dragon's Peak is also the birth place of many famous musicians, and singers. Cuisine The cuisine at Dragon's Peak is focused a lot on meat, in sausage form. The dragons there like to eat hotdogs, cakes, and drink soda. Popular soda flavorings are grape, orange, and mango. Restaurants there are very famous in Skylands, and many go to Dragon's Peak for it's great foods. Architecture Architecture is also another thing that makes Dragon's Peak famous. Most buildings are made of stone, and roofed with roof thatch (grasses, twigs, etc.). Pillars are used a lot to build churches, and other large buildings in Dragon's Peak. Language Over 50% of Dragon's Peak population speaks German, 30% speak English, 5% speak Spanish, 5% speak Japanese, of coarse, 100% Draconic, since Draconic is the language mainly spoken by dragons, and the 10% is other. German became a popular language in Dragon's Peak because of the sound, and complexity of it. German was once used as a secret code for military purposes, until enemy nations figured out the language. Government Dragon's Peak's current form of government is a democratic monarchy. The citizens of Dragon's Peak vote for government advisers, council members, and mayors each year on April 20th. However, the king can do whatever he wants except break the law. If the king broke the law, he would be punished the same as a normal citizen would have for the same crime. Flags Dragon's Peak has gone through five different flags since it was populated. Each flag has at least one color that can be found in the modern flag, which is a tradition kept by the government. D'spf1.png|The first flag. (151 - 198 AD) D'spf2.png|The second flag. (198 - 200 AD) D'spf3.png|The third flag. (200 - 1,000 AD) D'spf4.png|The fourth flag. (1,000 - 1908 AD) Dragon peak flag.png|The current flag. (1908 - Present AD) Military The military of Dragon's Peak is very small. There are only 53 active soldiers in duty, and all of them are dragons. Most of these dragons are knights, who protect Ramses' castle. These knights are very loyal to their king, and are very bright. A famous knight, named 'Flavius, is a red fire dragon, Flavius is a general in the military, and he's gotten many medals. Trivia *Ramses' evil brother, Vathek, overthrew Ramses' position as king on Dragon's Peak. Vathek turned Ramses into a statue, and hired a bunch of villains to defend his new castle. Flavius had to go to the Skylanders for help, to get Ramses back on the throne. See Also *Skylands *Dragon Island Category:Countries Category:Location